Prussia's Death Wish
by ThatLittleMysteriousOwl
Summary: Prussia has only a day left to live so he asks Germany to call Simund Corps to fulfill his death wish. Sigmund Corps can manipulate one's memories so they feel like they have accomplished something in their life. Prussia's wish? To tell the love of his life that he loves her. PrussiaXHungary


**So, this is my very first crossover. I hope it isn't too terrible. You know what? I tried my best and that's what counts, right? RIGHT? No, I'm just kidding. I feel horrible about this story. Well, it least I tried. So enjoy :D And I'm sorry for the cursing and stuff. I want to make it seem realistic. Oh, and I was going to put this up like a few days ago, but I got this really awesome game making program called RPG Maker VX Ace and I got really addicted in trying to make a game….. I mean in 3 days, I spent 32 hours on it…. and I am barely awake for like 12 hours a day…**

* * *

"Wow, this is a pretty nice place to retire. Too bad the plane ride was so long. I mean seriously, Germany? Why couldn't we get a place that was closer? I think France would be a nice place to visit. Imagine that. Paris, the city of love. Too bad it takes us forever to save up any vacation time. What do you think, Neil?" nagged Eva.

"WELL, I think you could shut up for once. Just suck it up and keep everything to yourself. We are working, women. And I need this job. Didn't the boss tell you? If we get distracted and crash the car one more time, we are getting fired. Now hush." Neil snapped at Eva.

Sigmund Corporation. "We make your life long goals come true" or as Neil calls it, "We fuck up your memories so you can feel better about yourself". After their mission with Johnny, they had received a call from Germany. Some guy called Gilbert Beilschmidt was dying and wanted his wish fulfilled.

"Did you read this guy's profile? This is gonna be a hard one. Apparently, he wants to tell the girl of his dreams that he loves her. He isn't married and he didn't even mention the name of the girl. That could take some time. Hey. Watts. WATTS. GOD DAMN IT! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BIRD!" Eva screamed.

Neil swerved and spun out of control. His side mirror clipped a tree as the car halted to a stop. Neil got out of the car and panicked. Eva sat in her seat, frozen in fear. That was their second car they crashed. They desperately hoped that there was no big damage to the machine or to the car.

"It's all right Eva. The paint on the side mirror is scratched but I don't think anything is broken. And the bird is okay. I think…. " Neil sighed in relief. Eva grabbed a towel out of the car and scooped up the little yellow bird. She then proceeded to punch Neil.

"What is it this time? At least I didn't severely damage the car. Plus, I think we made it to our destination." Neil smiled. Eva turned back to where the car was. It stopped at the edge of the forest road they were driving through. Almost as though a weird coincidence, the car faced towards a little cottage in a big field of grass. Two men were outside, talking and looking depressed. One of them was crying, although he looked to manly to cry. From what they could see, there was no women around.

"Neil, get the machine. We have a job to do and we don't know if he will live very long." Eva ordered.

"And what are you going to do? I always have to carry the machine." Neil complained.

"First of all, I'm holding this little bird. Maybe someone can help it. It doesn't look so good. And secondly, who was the one that crashed the car… again? " Eva smiled.

Neil groaned as Eva walked away. He took some painkillers and towed the machine out of the car. He stopped and thought for a moment. "I wonder if this really benefits people. To feel like they accomplished something in their life when they actually didn't. It's always the same reason. 'I made a mistake in my life and I want to change it so I don't feel like a failure.' I…. I wonder if I will ever have to ask them to change my memories when I start dying…" Neil pondered. He start tugging the machine again and caught up to Eva as she approached the guys outside.

"H-hey…. Are you…. A-are you Sigmund Co-orps…." a blonde haired man with a stubble hiccupped.

"Yes. My name is Dr. Eva Rosalene and this is…."

"Dr. Holmes…. Dr. Sherlock Holm-"

"Damn it, Neil. I said not again. This is Dr. Neil Watts."

"W-welcome… I-I'm…..God, I can't do this" the man sobbed as he ran off.

"He's God? Didn't think God was so emotional." Neil asked.

"No, his name is Francois. I'm Antonio. We are all best friends, since we were very little. We were always together, creating mischief. People even called us the Bad Touch Trio. It is so sad that he had to die. He was so young." a man answer. The man was obviously crying, but he seemed to hold it in a little more. Choked up in tears, he motioned for the two to follow him into the house. Antonio led them to a small little room in the back of the house. In the room was a bed with a man lying in it. A few chairs were set near the bed, for mourners. A small table rested nearby with a surprising amount of pink flowers. A man sitting on one of the chairs stood up. He was really muscular and serious looking, but had a hint of sadness and despair. He looked over at the two scientists and walked over. He extended his hand to greet them.

"My name is Ludwig. Gilbert's younger brother. Gilbert wanted me to let you know, even though he has not lived to a very old age, like most of your patients, he still wants to go with it. He wants to know what his life would have been like. Is that possible for you?"

"Well, we usually don't do this for young patients, but I guess we can go out with it. So, his wish is to tell a girl that he likes her… Do you know who this girl is?" Eva replied

"I am not so sure…. He doesn't hang out with many single women. He is always going over to his friend's house. Roderich, I believe. He should be coming soon…"Ludwig answered.

As if on cue, a woman walked into the room. She held a large stuffed animal that looked very similar to the bird Eva was holding. Her eyes were very red since she had obviously been crying. Her hair was in a in a bit of a mess. As she came into the room, she noticed the two visitors and smiled.

"I am sorry, Ludwig. Roderich couldn't make it. You know him. Anyways, I am Elizabeta. Roderich's wife and Gilbert's childhood friend." Elizabeta greeted. "You must be Dr. Rosalina and Dr. Watts. I've heard about you two." She then proceeded to put the stuffed animal on the table. She stopped and noticed that Eva had a little yellow bird in her hands. Eva noticed and quickly replied.

"Oh, this little guy? We found him outside. Watts here almost ran him over…"

"I believe that is Gilbert's little bird. I think its name was Gilbird or something." Ludwig answered as Elizabeta got the bird and carefully placed it on her stuff animal. Watts couldn't help himself and asked "What is up with all the flowers? I know people bring flowers for dying people, but isn't it strange that all the flowers are the same. Not only the same type, but the same color…"

"Oh, those flowers weren't given by anyone. Gilbert requested that when he dies, he wants to be surrounded by his favorite flower. " Ludwig answered. Elizabeta looked at the flowers with deep regret as she started placing flowers over Gilbert's body. Eva motioned to Neil to start hooking up the machine. The silence made it difficult for anyone to say a word. Francois and Antonio walked in, sensed the silence, and looked to each other. Elizabeta finally spoke up.

"What is his final wish?" She slowly mumbled.

"To tell a girl that he loves her" Antonio answered.

"He…. He loved a girl? Then…. How come he never told me? He always came to our house as happy as can be. He…. He was always so happy." Elizabeta sobbed.

"He never told anyone. Not until now…" Ludwig assured her.

"Well, the machine is all hooked up. I think it is time. It might take a while since we don't know the girl, but we will find her." Neil finally spoke up. Elizabeta and Ludwig sat in a seat next to the bed. Antonio took out a piece of paper and started drawing. Francois grabbed a chair and sat in the table where the remaining flowers were and started making a flower chain. Neil grabbed two chairs and placed them both near the bedside table where the machine was. Eva carefully placed a helmet on Gilbert's head and looked at Neil. He nodded at her. She slowly replied "It's ready…" She sat in her seat and put a helmet on.

Neil looked at Gilbert, hesitated for a moment, turned the machine on, and finally decided to put his helmet on. And for the longest moment of their lives, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and froze like a picture.

* * *

**So, that is the first chapter. I might draw a picture to go with the last sentence. Please leave critiques, comments, reviews, question, or requests. You can make requests on events in Gilbert's life and I'll pick the best ones and include it in. And I will mention you, of course….**


End file.
